Frank Solomon
|vicepresident = |predecessor = |order2 = United States Representative from |term_start = November 4th, 2012 |term_start2 = November 4th, 2004 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |birth_date = Frank Herbert Solomon March 20th, 1965 |birth_place = |death_date = December 21, 2014 |death_place = |party = |spouse = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = , |religion = |languages_spoken = English }} Francis Herbert Solomon '''(March 20, 1965 – December 21, 2014) was the . Born in , Solomon was a graduate of the where he gained a officer's commission for the . Following tours in the and he retired as a in 1998. Serving one term as a in 2004 for , his home district. After leading a controversial administration, Solomon was assassinated 700 days into his presidency on December 21, 2014. Running in the against several , Solomon was seen as ignorant, backward and foolish and lagged behind in early primary polls. took advantage of the situation early and generalized Solomon with the Democrats of the 1960's and early 1970's. Winning and the , Solomon acquired the Democratic ticket against the Republican incumbent . In November, Solomon won the election with 61.21% of the vote, with most coming from the South. Known as a , he was willing to intervene in many international conflicts if it suited the political agenda of the United States. Believing in , in respect to unfair trade, his economic policy has been set as a long term goal for the United States to rebuild itself after the . Biography Early life Solomon was born on March 20, 1965 in the coal mining town of Campton, in 's mining region of . He was born to '''Jacob Solomon and his wife, Rose Solomon, both natives of Kentucky. Early in his childhood, Frank help his father upkeep his families tradition of raising and regards the business a noble one. Within his studies he accelerated in art and literature and regard the world as "...a canvas for which I am to paint on." Joining the swimming team and debate club in high school, Solomon excelled in leadership qualities and many of his teachers regarded him as an "exemplary student". In his Junior year he was nominated by Kentucky Senator for acceptance into . Military Service Attending as a cadet at West Point, Solomon became highly development in and was particularly seen among his superiors as 'merciless' and quite brutal. In his Junior year, Solomon was disciplined for having become intoxicated on campus but was forgiven after preforming all necessary punishments for the next several months. Solomon became particularly fond of New Yorker Mary Ericsson who was studying at for . Solomon's return to Kentucky with his new found love was highly controversial with his conservative father found Mary too and held ideals that associated with . Such a close relation with Solomon swayed him away from his and generally became very tolerate on issues such as and . Graduating from West Point, Solomon married Mary in 1990, and pursued his life in the and became a decorated that preformed in , the and the and by 2003 had become a . 2004 Election 2012 Presidential Election Death Category:Altverse